l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Musume Mura
The Daughter Village (CN7) in the Oyomesan province, Secrets of the Crane, p. 96 was so named in honor of the “Daughter of the Crane” Doji Mioko, the low-ranking daughter of the Doji family who nonetheless caught the Hantei's eye and became the first Empress. Secrets of the Crane, p. 40 Appearance Musume Mura looked out over Yakamo's Heart toward the island where the first Hantei found his bride. The large village housed a shrine dedicated to Hantei and his bride, the main exibit being a single Jade tear shed by the Emperor when he asked the young Crane maiden to marry him. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 289 Matchmakers Many Crane began to view the city as a fortuitous place to arrange marriages, blessed as it was by the First Emperor's union. In subsequent generations Musume Mura became home to many of the Crane Clan's most talented marriage arrangers. Even those outside the Crane came to view Musume Mura as a good place to arrange a lucrative and glorious betrothal, and the city soon saw a thriving tourist trade of ambitious parents seeking a future for the next generation. The city was known for its luxury and hospitality. Lost Love, by Rich Wulf (Imperial Herald v2.13) Unlike the stereotypical image of a gruff, meddling, heartless marriage arranger, the arrangers in Musume Mura were cautious, compassionate, and always took the best interests of both parties to heart when arranging a union. A major shrine to Musubu-no-Kami, the Fortune of Marriage, was built there. Emerald Empire; Fourth Edition, p. 183 Village of Vice Indolent, lecherous bachelors were attracted to a village where it was said young women unable to find a spouse wandered the streets in large numbers. Sake and geisha houses were established along the wharf, and the village's convenient location soon attracted smugglers, pirates, and other sea trash. A strangely profitable tertiary industry of entertainment and smuggling was created in Musume Mura, within the Wharf District. Secrets of the Crane, pp. 40-41 In time the port became a favored haunt for those of a criminal bent, including smugglers, pirates, and the occasional spy seeking to blackmail the many powerful families that frequented the city. The marriage arrangers withdrew to homes deeper into the hills surrounding the port, creating a strict division between the affluent and seedy areas of Daughter Village. Though Crane magistrates regularly patroled the city seeking to wipe out the corruption and decadence that have taken root there, they found it impossible to completely wash away the criminal stain. History Kolat Hub Unknown to the Crane, the lower quarter became a bastion of the Silken Sect of the Kolat, around the middle of the 12th century. Yasuki Naosuke, oyabun of the Kolat, ruled the criminal underworld there. Rain of Blood In 1165 the Rain of Blood hit Musume Mura particularly hard, with several dozen denizens of the lower city going mad from the Taint and rioting through the streets. Naosuke's agents formed a peasant militia and put down the most dangerous rioters. Working with the Crane magistrates, they ushered survivors into their homes where they could wait out the storm in safety. Bloodspeaker Attack In 1166 several villagers were killed by Bloodspeakers. Isawa Sezaru killed them all. Enemy of my Enemy, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Blood Hunt The Imperial Legions discovered a cell within the city during the Blood Hunt and destroyed it. Blood Hunt (Region 27 - Miranda de Ebro, Spain) External Links * Musume Mura (Wrath of the Emperor) Category:Oyomesan province